elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Król karnawału
Król karnawału – siedemnasty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Esteban ma niespodziewane ponowne spotkanie ze swoim starym przyjacielem i partnerem w zbrodni, Victorem Delgado, który grozi, że wywróci jego życie do góry nogami z groźbą, że ujawni jego rolę w początku władzy Shuriki w Avalorze, jeśli on mu nie pomoże ukraść wyjątkowego, rodzinnego karnawałowego diademu. Streszczenie Avalorska rodzina królewska szykuje się do karnawału. Nawet Esteban jest w karnawałowym nastroju. Elena przypomina Estebanowi to, jak jej mama uwielbiała świętować karnawał. Esteban tłumaczy Elenie, że przejażdżka karnawałowa z nią i jej mamą to jedno z jego najpiękniejszych wspomnień, ale ze smutkiem dodaje, że to było jeszcze sprzed mrocznych czasów. Elena przypomina Estebanowi, że przywróciła karnawał, żeby znów mieli szansę na piękne wspomnienia. Widząc, jak Esteban cieszy się na karnawał, Elena postanawia mianować go królem karnawału. Esteban natomiast mówi, że nie jest godny takiego zaszczytu. Elena pozwala Estebanowi jeszcze to przemyśleć. Kiedy Esteban z rodziną szykuje platformę z ogromnym feniksem, nagle pojawia się jego stary przyjaciel, Victor Delgado, wraz ze swoją córką Carlą. Elena nie pamięta Victora, ale on przypomina jej, że jego ojciec był królewskim skarbnikiem za czasów rządów jej ojca. Elena pyta się Victora, gdzie jego rodzina się podziała przez te wszystkie lata. Victor wyjaśnia, że musiał wraz z rodziną uciekać z królestwa po ataku Shuriki. Mówi także, że skoro Shuriki już nie ma, zapragnął pokazać córce, gdzie dorastał, co wywołuje niemałe podejrzenia u Estebana. Elena zaprasza Victora i Carlę na karnawałową paradę jako gości honorowych. Carla chce zobaczyć pałac i Elena zgadza się ją oprowadzić. Podczas zwiedzania, Elena pyta się Victora, dlaczego on nazywał Estebana drugim. Victor opowiada, że w dzieciństwie uwielbiał z Estebanem ścigać się po pałacu i zawsze z nim wygrywał. Carla chce zobaczyć królewski skarbiec. Esteban tłumaczy, że do skarbca nie wolno wchodzić, ale Elena namawia go do wyjątku. Elena pokazuje wszystko, co jest w skarbcu, a zwłaszcza diadem swojej mamy, który jest jej ulubionym, i opowiada, że jej mama zakładała diadem tylko na karnawał i jak całą rodziną jechali razem w karnawałowym orszaku. Mówi także, że kiedy miała 8 lat, mama pozwoliła jej założyć diadem. Gdy Elena próbuje pokazać Carli diadem z bliska, Esteban przypomina jej, że nie mogą podejść bliżej, bo cały skarbiec jest najeżony pułapkami przeciwko złodziejom. Kiedy wszyscy już wyszli ze skarbca, Carla udaje, że wpada na strażnika, i potajemnie zabiera mu klucz, który potem daje tacie. Victor każe córce odwrócić uwagę rodziny Eleny, podczas gdy on ukradnie królewskie klejnoty. Victor wmawia wszystkim, że jest zmęczony po podróży, i wraca do środka, wmawiając, że sam znajdzie komnatę gościnną. Esteban każe Higginsowi śledzić Victora, który nie jest godny zaufania i który może mieć złe zamiary. Higgins śledzi Victora, ale ten go przyłapuje i zbywa go, wysyłając go do kuchni po tortę dla niego. Victor wkrada się do skarbca, ale nie daje rady wejść w głąb z powodu pułapek, co go zmusza do ucieczki. Na dziedzińcu Esteban zauważa Higginsa samego i gniewa się na niego, że nie upilnował Victora. W tej chwili przychodzi Victor i Esteban każe mu wyjaśnić, po co tak naprawdę przyjechał. Widząc na ubraniu Victora plamę, która pochodzi od jednej z pułapek, Esteban domyśla się, że ten chciał ukraść klejnoty królewskie. Victor tłumaczy Estebanowi, że to nic w porównaniu z tym, co on mu zrobił, i przypomina mu, że 41 lat temu zawarli umowę z Shuriki, i mieli jej pomóc przejąć władzę i wspólnie z nią rządzić królestwem, ale ten nic nie zrobił, kiedy Shuriki przepędziła jego i jego rodzinę z Avaloru. Esteban tłumaczy Victorowi, że nie miał wyboru po tym, jak Shuriki zabiła rodziców Eleny. Victor wściekle mówi Estebanowi, że zawsze jest jakiś wybór, i grozi mu, że wyjawi jego rodzinie jego zdradę. Elena zauważa, jak Esteban i Victor się kłócą, ale Carla odwraca jej uwagę, udając ponowne zepsucie dzioba feniksa. Victor mówi Estebanowi, że nic nie powie, jeśli ten odda mu królewskie klejnoty. Nie chcąc, żeby jego rodzina odkryła jego zdradę, Esteban bardzo niechętnie zgadza się ukraść dla Victora klejnoty. Esteban wkrada się do skarbca i, sprytnie omijając pułapki, kradnie klejnoty, włącznie z diademem cioci. Kiedy Esteban wychodzi z klejnotami ze skarbca, pojawia się Elena, która zauważa w jego torbie diadem mamy. Esteban szybko wmawia Elenie, że chciał jej przynieść ten diadem, żeby ona go założyła na cześć mamy. Gdy Elena zauważa resztę klejnotów, Esteban wmawia, że one są dla innych członków rodziny, i potem zakłada kuzynce diadem na głowę. Elena daje Estebanowi buziaka dla wdzięczności i wychodzi, jednocześnie biorąc ze sobą torbę pełną klejnotów. Kiedy Elena idzie do rodziny, która czeka na nią przy platformie, Victor i Carla zauważają, że ona ma diadem i pozostałe klejnoty. Victor gniewa się na Estebana. Esteban tłumaczy Victorowi, że wykradł klejnoty, ale Elena go przyłapała. Elena daje rodzinie klejnoty. Victor każe Estebanowi ukraść klejnoty, bo inaczej wszystko powie jego rodzinie. Esteban tłumaczy Victorowi, że to się nie uda, skoro jego rodzina ma klejnoty na sobie. Victor przypomina Estebanowi o ich kuglarskich sztuczkach. Victor przejmuje kontrolę nad prowadzeniem platformy i jedzie bardzo szybko i nierówno, wpadając w wyboje, co odwraca uwagę rodziny Eleny, której Esteban wykrada klejnoty. Dziób w platformie poluzował się przez szybką jazdę i Elena wspina się, żeby go naprawić. Esteban oddaje klejnoty Victorowi i Carli, ale oni tłumaczą mu, że został jeszcze diadem. Esteban mówi, że nie wykradnie diademu, bo Elena ma go na sobie i wszyscy zauważą. Carla odczepia od platformy wagonik dla pasażerów, na którym są Izabela, Francisco, Luisa i Armando, a potem próbuje odebrać Elenie diadem. Izabela, Francisco, Luisa i Armando prawie giną, gdy wagonik jedzie prosto w las, ale na szczęście zatrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili. Esteban każe Victorowi odejść, bo on ma już klejnoty. Victor tłumaczy Estebanowi, że diadem jest najcenniejszy i bez niego nie odejdzie. Esteban wściekle mówi Victorowi, że ten nie odejdzie, i zabiera mu lejce. Victor groźnie pyta się Estebana, co on robi. Esteban odpowiada, że robi to, co powinien był od razu zrobić: Dokonuje właściwego wyboru. Esteban zatrzymuje platformę. Victor grozi Estebanowi, że wszystko powie Elenie. Esteban pozwala Victorowi na to. Victor wyjawia Elenie, że Esteban potajemnie zawarł układ z Shuriki i pomógł jej zaatakować Avalor, zdradzając jej rodzinę. Elena jest tak zaskoczona, iż nie zauważa, że Carla wyrywa jej z głowy diadem i daje go tacie. Esteban próbuje zatrzymać Victora, ale ten zamyka jego i Elenę wewnątrz platformy, po czym ucieka konno z córką. Esteban próbuje wszystko wytłumaczyć Elenie. Okazuje się, że Elena wcale nie uwierzyła w to, co Victor powiedział, i stwierdziła, że on skłamał, by ją skłócić z Estebanem, co zaskakuje jej kuzyna. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że on nigdy by się nie zwrócił przeciwko swojej rodzinie. Wiedząc, że to technicznie prawda, Esteban zgadza się z Eleną, ale tłumaczy, iż czuje się winny, że służył Shuriki. Elena tłumaczy Estebanowi, że on musiał coś zrobić, żeby przetrwać, ale kiedy nadszedł czas, przeciwstawił się on Shuriki i pomógł ją pokonać. Mówi także kuzynowi, że już pora zostawić przeszłość za sobą, bo on i tak już nie ma nad nią wpływu, ale ma wpływ na to, co zrobi teraz. Próba wydostania się sprawia, że dziób wypada z platformy, i Elena zauważa przez otwór, jak Victor i Carla uciekają, ale nie może wyjść. Elena i Esteban uderzają kilka razy w platformę, żeby wprawić ją w ruch, i udaje im się. Gdy Victor i Carla próbują uciec, drogę blokuje im parada. Victor zauważa, że Elena i Esteban się zbliżają. Victor i Carla natychmiast uciekają do parku, jadąc jednocześnie pośrodku parady. Ścigając z Estebanem przestępców, Elena prosi poddanych, by pomogli ich złapać. Victor i Carla skaczą przez mur. Elena i Esteban wpadają w mur, przez co platforma leci z nimi w górę i to nad Victorem i Carlą, blokując im drogę ucieczki podczas lądowania. Elena próbuje złapać Victora i Carlę. Victor i Carla uciekają przez mur, ale zatrzymują ich rodzina Eleny i wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta. Esteban zabiera Victorowi klejnoty. Elena rozkazuje straży królewskiej wyrzucić Victora i Carlę z królestwa. Gdy straż zabiera ich z królestwa, Carla mówi tacie, że bez diademu plan nie wypali. Victor zapewnia córkę, że znajdą inny sposób i że Avalor jeszcze kiedyś o nich usłyszy. Esteban zakłada Elenie na głowę diadem jej mamy. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że zasłużył on na koronę króla karnawału, i zakłada mu ją na głowę, jednocześnie mianując go królem karnawału. Esteban otwiera paradę. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Victor Delgado i jego córka, Carla, przyjeżdżają do Avaloru w celu kradzieży królewskich klejnotów, a zwłaszcza diademu królowej Lucii. * Okazuje się, że Victor był przyjacielem Estebana i oni wspólnie zawarli umowę z Shuriki, żeby jej pomóc przejąć władzę nad królestwem i wspólnie z nią rządzić, ale Shuriki przepędziła Victora i jego rodzinę z Avaloru, a Esteban nic z tym nie zrobił. * Esteban pomaga w kradzieży królewskich klejnotów, gdy Victor grozi, że wyjawi jego rodzinie jego zdradę. * Widząc, jak próba ucieczki z klejnotami prawie krzywdzi jego rodzinę, Esteban powstrzymuje Victora i Carlę. * Victor wyjawia Elenie, że Esteban współpracował z Shuriki i pomógł jej przejąć władzę nad Avalorem, ale ona w to nie wierzy. * Victor i Carla zostają zatrzymani i wypędzeni z Avaloru. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Kanclerz Esteban * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Armando Gutierrez * Higgins * Królowa Lucia (retrospekcja; obraz; wspomniana) * Juror (tło) * Shuriki (wspomniana) * Ojciec Victora (wspomniany) * Król Raul (obraz; wspomniany) * Królewski służący * Królewscy strażnicy * Uczestnicy parady * Muzycy * Cywile Piosenka * Muszę ten wykonać ruch – Esteban Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena była uwięziona w amulecie Avaloru w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", jak i również w filmie ''Elena i sekret Avaloru''. * Esteban pomógł Shuriki przejąć władzę nad Avalorem, co było wspomniane w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Król Raul i królowa Lucia zginęli w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania" i w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Esteban ostatecznie sprzeciwił się Shuriki i pomógł ją pokonać w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. Ciekawostki * Esteban czyta tytuł odcinka. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Victor i Carla Delgado. * To drugi raz, kiedy złoczyńca jest kobietą. Chronologicznie, Carla jest trzecim żeńskim złoczyńcą w serialu, gdyż drugim jest Orizaba, a pierwszym Shuriki. * Karnawałowa parada jest oparta na prawdziwej corocznej karnawałowej paradzie szkoły samby, odbywającej się w Rio de Janeiro. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Celebrations to Remember (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Świętowania do wspominania), który wszedł do sprzedaży 12 września 2017 roku. * Morał: Nie zmienisz tego, co zrobiłeś wcześniej, ale możesz zmienić to, co zrobisz później. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1